


Au service secret de sa majesté

by malurette



Category: Blake et Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Minor Character(s), Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, hell yeah Virginia was awesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia Campbell, ordinaire veuve de guerre de campagne, gérante d'un bed&breakfast et... contre-espionne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au service secret de sa majesté

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two gentlemen sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344987) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Au service secret de sa majesté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Blake et Mortimer, _L’affaire Francis Blake_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Virginia Campbell, Francis Blake  
>  **Genre : Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Edgar P. Jacobs, suivi de Jean Van Hamme et Ted Benoît (puis plusieurs d’autres) et le titre est piqué à James Bond ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « le patriote » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (o9 décembre ’09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** back-story étoffée de Blake et Mrs Campbell  
>  **Notes :** les vues des persos sur leur boulot de contre-espions dans l’Angleterre post WWII n’engagent qu’eux,   
>  et les bashers systématiques de persos féminins sont priés de fermer leurs sales gueules cette fois et de garder leur misogynie pour eux ; merci beaucoup.   
> **Nombre de mots :** 400

Virginia a été une jeune fille bien élevée puis une jeune femme respectable, un bon sujet de Sa Majesté. Elle a fait son devoir d’épouse envers son mari au temps de son mariage et son devoir de citoyenne pendant la guerre au volant d’une ambulance.

Avec la mort de son soldat de mari puis la fin de la guerre, elle a perdu son utilité dans la vie. Ils n’ont pas eu le temps d’avoir des enfants, et que lui reste-t-il aujourd’hui ? Une pension et une vie tristounette à la direction d’une petite auberge de campagne. Rien de bien satisfaisant. Elle ne croisera plus jamais d’homme comme celui qu’elle a aimé, elle le sait. Ou croit-elle...

Elle a été remarquée pour son courage et _on_ lui envoie un recruteur.

Elle rencontre Francis Blake, homme exemplaire dont l’amour indéfectible pour le Royaume lui laisse une impression positive durable.  
Nul besoin de guerre pour servir sa patrie. Ils espèrent tous d’ailleurs que jamais ne reviendra le temps de pareilles horreurs, mais ils savent aussi que des menaces pèsent, et que partout dans l’ombre, des hommes et des femmes courageux se battent pour les déjouer et maintenir la paix à tout prix.  
Mrs Virginia Campbell ne serait pas à sa place comme infirmière civile et entrer dans l’armée régulière lui est impossible, en revanche il reste d’autres possibilités.

Et c’est cet homme intègre et droit, ce parfait chevalier servant de Sa Majesté, qui supervise personnellement sa formation. Il lui redonne le goût de vivre et de servir.  
Chaste, et respectueux de son statut de jeune veuve, jamais il n’a pour elle de geste ni de parole déplacée. Il se comporte toujours en gentleman, et en cousin puisque tel est le rôle qu’ils seront peut-être amenés à jouer un jour... et pas du genre des baisers volés à l’adolescence ; non, une connaissance, d’enfance peut-être, plus proche qu’une amie mais moins qu’une sœur. Et c’est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et au lieu de la frustrer, son attitude si sérieuse et la dévotion de sa passion entière à la bonne cause force l’émulation. Est-ce pire ou est-ce mieux ? se demande parfois Virginia les nuits où elle se sent seule et y repense. Elle n’a encore jamais trouvé de réponse définitive... mais dans son admiration pour l’œuvre plus que pour l’homme, elle conclue souvent que les choses sont bien ainsi.


End file.
